Lil Rob Roundup
Lil' Rob Roundup is the first half of the 15th episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses on that Goggles' cloning machine was broken, because of Meaty. A lot of Lil Robs are unnatural as they started to scramble everywhere. Synopsis The episode begins when Lil Rob prepares for the downtown contest. While Meaty headed downtown, Lil' Rob confuses Meaty that they are going to the uptown competition. Two competetions are starting with Lil Rob. Both of the skaters hurried to Goggles' laboratory, as Goggles created a weather machine. Next he also created the cloning machine that can scan Lil' Rob to create an identical clone. Both Lil Robs enter the competitions which they've won first place. The two Lil Robs are granted to their new styles, before they've been spotted by Denise. Denise warned the second Lil Rob (didn't know that there is an original Lil Rob) meanly to do Pattie's outdoor chores. Both Lil Robs argued to see who are about to do the outdoor chores to challenge S.K.A.T.E. After the challenge, the two Lil Robs already have the same abilities. In order to help Pattie, Goggles creates another clone that would be less ignorant. The third Lil Rob is mowing the lawn, but Lil Rob was interrupted that his project will be due tomorrow and helping his family with the groceries. By the contact of water, the clones vanished which make Lil Rob impatient. During the fix of the clone machine by Goggles, Meaty placed his burrito on the scanner, before he drools on it, creating a lot of Lil Rob clones that are unnatural. The clones started to scramble in Lil Rob's house. Patty and Gene began to worry that they did not know why there are plenty of Lil Robs, as they did not see the real Lil' Rob, Goggles, and Meaty. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Meaty tried to tell Flipz, but she blamed on Lil Rob that she challenge him to S.K.A.T.E. Disappointingly, Lil Rob found his clones that were bouncing and going crazy as unattended. Finally, he solves the problem that the clones will disappear with contact of aqua. Tricking the clones, Lil Rob led them to the car wash. Goggles checked his detector that the spread of the Lil Rob clones are too many. The two boys and Meaty fight back to vanish the Lil Rob clones. In the sidewalk, they saw another Lil Rob, who was play an accordion, Emo Crys, playing a clarinet, and Jay Jay playing another accordion. Lil Rob sprayed the clone, which Emo Crys and Jay Jay could not understand why are there two Lil Robs. They saw another Lil Rob, who was working for Denise. Lil Rob became furious to Denise as the ruler of the clones. The clones uses pipes to fill in the Fro-Yo Mama's frozen yogurt. Lil Rob quickly make a plan to trick Denise, in order to stop the Lil Rob cloning by using his weather remote to rainy. The clones set freedom as they disappear. Depressingly and shockingly, Denise was able to fix the pipes, as the parents think that she was too busy. Major Events *Here are the list of unnatural Lil Robs as they appear as minority: **Hunchback Lil Rob **Fat Lil Rob **Daddy Long-legs Lil Rob **Female Lil Rob **Baby Lil Rob **Sloth Lil Rob **Werewolf Lil Rob **Wide Lil Rob International Title Trivia Gallery 10_Lil'_Robs.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders